The present disclosure relates to audio editing.
Multichannel audio data includes more than one audio channel. Each audio channel corresponds to a stream of audio data related to each other stream of audio data by a common time. During a recording or a mixing of the multichannel audio data, misalignment between the audio channels can occur. For example, if an analog tape is used at a point in the audio recording or mixing process, recording head position, tape tension, or other factors can result in audio channel misalignment. Additionally, misalignment can result based on the physical positioning of recording equipment (e.g., microphones placed at different distances from an audio source. Misalignment results in time delays between the audio channels. These time delays can degrade the quality of the audio data.
Conventional alignment techniques apply a constant delay to one or more of the audio channels in order to compensate for a delay time between audio channels.